(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to capturing devices and more particularly pertains to a new capturing device for capturing bullet casings ejected from a semi-automatic handgun.